The present invention relates to the field of jet engine thrust augmentors.
Curtain liners are used in jet engine augmentors for military aircraft, and are positioned circumferentially about the afterburner or thrust augmentor, to separate the hot core gases from the cooler air flowing between the curtain liners and inside portions of an outer cylindrical engine case. Certain curtain liners divide the augmentor section into liner segments which are anchored to inside portions of the outer case. These circumferential segments will contain relatively high pressure cooling gases, and are thus subject to failure due to localized extremely high gas pressures during engine operation, causing the production of unduly high tensile stress loading within the liners to produce liner failure.